Rumors
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: There's a rumor going around about Jazmine and Huey's not happy about it. ONESHOT. T-for Riley's mouth.


For the past week or two Jazmine DuBois kept mostly to herself. Huey noticed something off right away from her sudden change in behavior. She didn't talk as much or get too close to him. She stopped coming to the hilltop as well as his house. When questioned she would tell him she wasn't feeling well lately. Huey knew better than that, he knew his best friend better than that. He tried using his intellect alone to discover the cause of all it. Simply asking wasn't a route Huey Freeman took. It got to a point, however, that he pretty much had to.

Huey, Riley, and Jazmine walked to J. Edgar Hoover Elementary. Huey knew not to ask while Riley was around or anybody else for that matter. So, he had to wait till at least during lunchtime. Riley spoke the most on the walk to school. He couldn't get over some stereotypical black movie he saw the night before. Naturally he had to explain the entire movie beginning to end while mixing parts up and going back and forth.

Huey didn't pay attention to his simple minded brother. And Jazmine, who normally did listen but every now and then broke away to talk to Huey, dazed off. Huey looked at her from the corner of his eye. The girl was a sad sight. Her arms slumped down as she walked. Her skin was pale with dark bags under her emerald green eyes. The cheerful light she always had in her eyes dimmed, giving off the slightest hint of her newly found depression.

When they reach the school Huey noticed something new. Most of the student body had their eyes on Jazmine. Their glances weren't exactly friendly. Some whispered amongst themselves with eyes trailing behind the three.

Riley scoffed, "What da fuck is dese niggas lookin' at?"

Jazmine looked down fidgeting with the strap to her backpack.

Huey glanced at each student.

He made sure that each and everyone caught his glare.

He didn't quite know what was going on but whatever it may be he didn't like it. As they reached the hallway Riley left the two. Jazmine walked ahead of Huey as a few students giggled pointing at her by their lockers.

Huey stopped walking to glare at them, _what was going on? _

The two covered their mouths and looked off to the side.

"Huey come on…we're gonna be late for class."

Her eyelids lowered.

Huey didn't like seeing his best friend this way. Shoving his hands into his pockets he turned away from the two girls and made his way inside. The two sat down in their seats. Students within the room whispered. Today, glaring seemed to be a full time job for Huey Freeman. Jazmine took out a text book and buried her head in it like a frightened puppy.

The teacher walked into the room silencing the students. Huey kept his eyes on Jazmine who was still under her book. As their teacher began to speak Huey noticed a few kids passing a note around. Jazmine looked over at the kids as they smirked and crushed the note into a ball. They threw it at Jazmine's head causing her to flinch. Huey's glare tightened. She reached down picking up the paper ball.

She unfolded it as Huey watched her reaction. Her eyes widened then lowered revealing water. Jazmine folded her arms over her desk and threw her head down trying not to cry. The kids laughed a bit as Huey slammed his hands down on his desk.

The loud echo startled everyone in the room.

"Mr. Freeman?" the teacher eyed him.

Huey stood up. He walked over to Jazmine's desk. Jazmine watched him as he bent over and picked up the note.

"Jazmine DuBois has cooties." He read the note out loud raising an eyebrow, "Nobody touch her or go near her." He glared, "She's gross." His eyes sharpened the more he read.

Their teacher raised his eyebrow questioning his students as they laughed. Jazmine was now reaching her breaking point. Huey slammed the note on Jazmine's desk causing her and the students nearby to jump again.

"What the hell is this?" he snapped.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Cooties? Are you all serious? There's no such thing as cooties first of all. Unless you're talking about STDs. Which, if you don't know what that is I'm sure most of your mothers or older sisters could explain in perfect detail. Second of all…even if cooties did exist Jazmine wouldn't have them."

Jazmine's cheeks flashed tints of pink as Huey defended her.

"Mr. Freeman that's quite enough. Do you want detention?"

Huey shot him a glare, "…what kind of question is that? Who _wants_ detention?"

The teacher met his glare.

"Then take your seat." He challenged.

Jazmine smiled weakly mouthing a _thank you_. Huey nodded and sat back down still irritated. For the remainder of the day their peers didn't whisper or pass notes during class. Huey and Jazmine walked to the cafeteria where they saw Riley and Cindy. Riley was throwing French fries around as Cindy folded her arms acting like his body guard. She dared anyone to step up to Reezy. Huey shook his head and sat down at the nearest empty table.

Jazmine sat across from him shyly. She pushed a loose piece of curly hair behind her ear.

"Um…are you hungry?"

Huey took out a book, clearly not school related, and without looking at her responded.

"Jazmine. I could list all the vile things I'd rather do then eat the food here they call _lunch._"

Jazmine curled her hand and placed it against her mouth as she giggled.

Huey looked up shooting her a questioning look.

Jazmine just smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked over to the lunch line.

Huey sighed looking back down at his book. A hand slammed down on the table causing his eyes to shoot back up. A group of kids from his class stood across from him glaring. Huey closed his book and placed it on the table looking at them.

"Yes?"

One of the kids spoke with an attitude, "You think you're hot shit huh? You tryin' to talk shit about our moms and sisters? Don't think I didn't catch that."

Huey folded his arms over the table now, "Oh you did huh? I guess there is hope for this generation after all."

He rolled his eyes not amused.

The kid growled.

"Why do you defend Jazmine anyway? All you do is make her cry. She must have cooties cause you don't go too close to her. You never hugged her and when she hugs you, you just stand there."

He crossed his arms, "Sounds to me like that's proof right there that she does!"

Huey unfolded his arms. He glared at the boy and stood up slowly.

At that moment Jazmine walked over with a tray of food in her hands.

"Huey? Hey, what's going on?" she gripped down on the edges of her tray.

"L-leave him alone!" she dropped the tray of food and ran over to him.

Huey blinked slightly surprised by Jazmine's reaction.

"You guys have a problem with me not Huey. Leave him alone!"

Water fell from her eyes and though her voice cracked she was still able to speak, "I don't know what I did. Maybe it's because I look different or because I'm not fully white or black. I don't know what it is I did to make you guys hate me but don't take it out on Huey just because he's my friend!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She slammed her face down into her hands sobbing loudly.

Huey walked over to Jazmine.

She lifted her head up slowly, "I-I'm sorry Huey. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore…"

"Shut up."

He looked back over at the group of kids, "You want proof?"

Eyebrows rose as Huey turned to face Jazmine. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him pressing his lips against hers. Jazmine's eyes widened as what felt like forever only lasted a few seconds. Huey pulled away. Subtle shades of pink rested under his eyes as he glared back at the kids. The girls gasped as the boys just stood there. Jazmine was as red as a tomato and unable to move.

"Satisfied?" he moved away from her and sat back down in his seat.

Mumbling to each other the group of kids fled. Huey defeated the old rumor with a new rumor. He sighed lowly to himself opening his book back up. He didn't mind because he didn't care what people thought and the new rumor would keep kids away from Jazmine.

Jazmine touched her lips still standing where Huey kissed her. She stared at him as he causally read his book. She looked over at the food she dropped and went to pick it up not knowing what else to do.

"Don't bother. That's the janitor's job. You tryin' to rob the man of his pay?"

Jazmine pulled back quickly. Hearing Huey's voice after what just happened made her heart skip. She walked back over and sat down across from him. She couldn't see his face from behind the book. The redness on her own face didn't subdue so it was better that way. Little did Jazmine know Huey was hiding his own redness from her.

Suddenly, a French fry hit Huey's afro. He glanced up and noticed Riley, who was in awe.

"I thought you was gay!" He looked over at Jazmine now, "Thank GOD!"

Jazmine felt her cheeks ablaze as she covered them while giggling.

Huey rolled his eyes, slightly blushing, as his brother ran his mouth.

"So Jazmine don't got cooties? And you isn't gay?"

Jazmine smiled shyly at her first kiss as he spoke.

"Sometimes Riley…rumors are just rumors."


End file.
